


Tony's Beard

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone shaves off Tony's beard and it creates a bit of conflict for the Frostiron couple. Written with MissSparklyKitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Beard

"Loki!" The offending God of Mischief winced at Tony's yell.

"Yes, darling?" He called back innocently.

Tony stormed down the stairs. "Did you do this?!" He stabbed at his face with a finger before leering at him.

Loki blinked before taking in Tony's clean-shaven face. Wait. Clean-shaven. He frowned in confusion. "What in all the Nine Realms . . . ?" He muttered, reaching up to stroke Tony's chin.

Tony frowned back. "So it really wasn't you?"

"No." Loki pouted. "I like your beard."

"You do?"

"Yes." Loki growled. "And when I find out who did this to your face, they will find themselves in a very dangerous position." He finished with a hiss.

Tony winced. "You know, it's not that big of a deal."

Loki scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "Have you seen yourself without it? It is a big deal." He growled.

"I look fine!" Tony pouted.

"You do not even look like yourself. That is why I am going to torture the one who dared to do such a thing." Loki stared at Tony, wrinkling his nose. "Yes, they will be sorry."

Tony flinched. "So you only love me for my beard?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you fool. I just like your beard."

"So then why is it a big deal? It shouldn't matter if I have a beard or not."

Loki pursed his lips. "Well it does."

Tony flinched again. "Fine. Maybe I shouldn't have a beard ever again and see how long you stay with me."

Loki's eyes widened to the slightest before he shrugged. "I could care less." He murmured, chuckling dryly. "Honestly. That does not mean I will not find who did this and gave you the idea to keep it like this."

Tony huffed. "What if it was me who did it?"

Loki blinked. "You seemed fairly upset over it, I do not see why you would." His voice turned into a growl.

"Maybe I wanted to prove a point." Tony retorted. "Like the fact you seem to think I don't look good without my beard."

"You do not look unattractive, and with your ego I am sure you already know this. I am allowed to have a preference for your facial hair, no?" Loki examined him.

Tony huffed. "No." He pouted.

"Too bad. I do anyways." Loki stepped closer, kissing him huffed again but returned the gesture. Loki parted their lips, brows furrowed slightly. He was used to the hairs scraping against his chin when they kissed, and had grown to enjoy it.

Tony saw his frown and narrowed his own eyes. "Forget it." He huffed and retreated into his lab.

Loki appeared in front of him after a few of Tony's steps, gripping his shoulders tightly and pulling him into a forceful kiss. "I can get used to this if I must." He murmured against his lips.

Tony blinked before his lips curled into a smile. "Good."

Loki parted from the kiss, licking his lips with a smirk. "Of course."

"Why don't you just magic on some face hair for him if you like it so much?" Clint's voice inquired from the rafters.

"Magic on . . . " Loki repeated before shaking his head. "Mind your own, Agent Barton. You had a far more pleasurable presence before."

Tony snorted. "I don't want a purple beard, Avian Asshole." He growled. Loki snorted, slowly looking around the room, wondering how long Clint had been listening.

"Whatever. I think a purple beard would be awesome." He could be heard moving away and Tony rolled his eyes.

Loki made a face, "I despise him."

Tony kissed him sweetly. "I know." Loki huffed softly, nibbling on his lower lip. Tony sighed and pulled away. "You still don't like it."

"I do. I'd tell you if I did not." Loki frowned softly.

Tony hummed. "I guess." He sighed before flopping down on the couch. Loki tilted his head, staring at him as he sat next to him. Tony huffed and snuggled close to him, placing his face in Loki's lap. Loki watched him, playing with his hair and sighing softly. Tony closed his eyes, exhausted from not having slept enough lately.

Loki murmured something practically inaudible, sounding like 'I love you.'

Tony leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too." He murmured sleepily. Loki smiled into the kiss, shutting his eyes. Tony pulled away after a second, his eyes drooping.

"Rest your head." Loki commanded, nuzzling him gently.

Tony hummed. "You sleep too."

Loki nodded, "I will."

Tony smiled. "Kay." He mumbled before falling into unconsciousness. Loki stared ahead lifelessly, eventually allowing his head to fall back against the couch and his eyes to close.


End file.
